Talk:Fuyumi Yanagi/@comment-86.217.1.49-20140429083449
Another theory I've been thinking about (yes, when a manga is published slowly, I always tend to overthink things to guess what will happen next). This one might be really over the top though. I was wondering if Blaz hadn't been given instructions from the future. Let me explain before saying it's crazy or overkill : until Akim's "ressurection", his plan was going perfectly (he anticipated the reactions of many people, even befriending Neyn long before her "daughter" Fuyumi stumbled into the Demon World and using the latter). In fact, his plan was so perfect on paper that he didn't even bother making a contingency plan (usually, all evil geniuses have one) in case things wouldn't work as wished. Also, he didn't anticipate a few details (though it didn't really hamper his whole plan) like Liz befriending and helping Fuyumi, Hydra Heads being scared of Fuyumi's father and deciding not to obey his wife, or Neyn having lost her magic powers after her fusion with her human doppelganger,Fuyumi's mother (that'd explain why she sent her children do her work for her and why she can't move alone). And thus, Blaz was left totally unprepared for Akim's come-back and even before that, the fact that his father wouldn't sit on the throne again and the whole story about the Door. His plan was so perfectly prepared it didn't have much place for improvisation, that's why I think someone with informations about the future told him. Blaz is now improvising a plan with the help of Frankein Stein in order to find Akim's weakness and destroy him once and for all. Personnally, I've thought of that and I understood that Akim couldn't be beaten by another demon, however strong they might be. See for yourself : he was created from the "half-corpse" of an imitator of magic (compatible with all kinds of magic) who possessed a copy of Heads' dimensional magic (he can escape any attack), he is a ghost in nature who can manipulate parts of dead bodies (so physical attacks won't work on him), after his come-back he stole Richards' special ability of absorbing demoniac-energy-based attacks (the other way of demon attack won't work either), and to make it worse, Akim keeps evolving with each demon or power absorbed. And there is also his personality : Akim seems nutty (probably due to a brainwash made by Franken in order to transform Pantomime into his weapon), making him absolutely unpredictible and easily underestimated, however he's as cunning as a fox when it comes to cheat death. Unfortunately, Blaz is a specialist in demon species, so he most likely hasn't understood that he has to use the opposite force of demoniac energy (namely the life-energy from the human soul) if he wants to beat Akim. Like most (if not all) demons, he underestimates humans because they're physically weaker than them (Staz himself didn't get the major point of all manga scenarios : it's the human factor that determines victory or defeat). Which is why I evoked the possibility of Fuyumi getting her human body back with vampire-like abities (and thus becoming an exorcist the same way as in Blue Exorcist). Her half-brother Nell may also qualify since (considering his personality, it's just a theory) he's a human soul inside a demon body (which - if you read a lot of manga about exorcists - is the definition of THE PERFECT EXORCIST). Nell can use magic but not properly since he uses the method for pure-bred demons while he's a human-demon hybrid (even if 3/4 demoniac). If he could learn the exorcist magical way, he might become even more powerful than his own father and another candidate for the destruction of Akim along with Fuyumi. It would be another great payback in the story, this time against the rest of the Hydra family (they treat him like the ugly duckling) especially if Nell succeeds into destroying Akim and becomes the new Demon King (that would be more logical since he's a citizen of the Demon World and Fuyumi isn't). I think Fuyumi and Nell have a lot in common (their human side is the more dominant) and I really hope they will spend some time as brother and sister before Fuyumi comes back home (or that they even stay in touch afterwards since Nell will be able to travel dimensions). Last point point and I stop (this comment is very long). I don't think Staz and Wolf Boy will succeed into their training with old Step. The human mentality for fighting is way too different from the one of the demons. Fuyumi will eventually understand that and decide to take her life in her own hands, and that will be the trigger to her transformation (as a vampire or an exorcist). Then she will begin learning to use her new abilities (perhaps teach it to her brother) and gain more self-confidence.